The Element of Water
by aliceistiny
Summary: There's a new heroine in Steel City and also a new...couple? Has Aqualad finally met someone? Even if he can't touch her. AquaOC. Dont Like, Dont Read. Rated T. Better summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I am, once again, starting a new story. I know, I know. It's my third new story this week. Geez, Alice, when will you just stick to ONE story? Well, honestly, I have no idea. I just get these ideas for stories and I HAVE to add them. But you have to admit, they rock. Ha-ha. Hope you like it! AQUAxOC**

**Summary: There's a new hero in Steel City and there's also a new…feeling? What'll happen when Aqualad falls for a girl he can't even touch? Read to find out. I know, the summary sucks. Rated T.**

**Enjoi!

* * *

**

The yells and people running in fear erupted around the new girl as she walked the streets of her new city. She looked over her shoulder and pulled the hood of her black and red cloak—revealing her black hair with red, yellow, and blue streaks; green eyes and a pale face. She saw what the people of Steel City were running from: Cinderblock.

As the people ran in a blur around her, she changed directions and walked towards Cinderblock. The Titans East were already there—fighting—but they weren't doing much damage. She pulled out her whip and ignited in flames. Suddenly, she was on the building nearest Cinderblock as fast as lightning and she jumped off, whipping the fiery whip around the villain's head. She swung around and around the villain, winding him up in her whip.

The Titans watched in shock for they had never seen this girl and they THOUGHT that they had it under control. She landed neatly on the ground, kneeling on her left knee. With a hard tug, Cinderblock came crashing to the ground with a loud _THUD_! Her fiery whip was then replaced with electricity and water. She rose from kneeling and took back her whip, clasping it to her waist. She kicked Cinderblock with her red and black Converse and began walking.

"Okay?" said Bumblebee as the girl lifted her hood and continued to walk away from the confused Titans.

"Hey!" exclaimed Aqualad, the first to come out of his stupor and chased after the girl.

About a foot away from the atlantian prince, she stopped and said—as he lifted his hand to touch her shoulder, "Don't touch me."

He pulled his hand back slowly and stared at the back of her head, noticing how soft her hair looked. If only he could reach out and touch— Whoa, what was he thinking? He JUST met this girl and he was already gawking over her? Back to business, Aqua…

"Hey," he started, "Uh, thanks for helping us out back there. I'm Aqualad." He held out his hand.

She turned slowly and peeled back her hood, letting him see her face. She stared at his hand, reaching out with hers before snapping it back quickly. He gave her a confused look but kept his hand extended, waiting for her to accept it.

"Elementa," was all she said as she turned and started walking again.

"Hey," Aqualad said as he touched her shoulder, a shock running through his body.

She spun around again and put her hands up, in defense or surrender (I'll never know). Her cloak whipped open and her shirt rode up a little, revealing her flat abdomen that made Aqualad want to reach out and kiss—Dammit, Aqualad, STOP! Perv…

"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed. "I didn't mean to shock you!"

Aqualad chuckled and rubbed his hand, ridding it of the tingly feeling of the after-shock.

"Hey, it's ok. No harm done."

"I'm sorry," she apologized again.

"No, its fine," he said, finally meeting her deep green eyes.

She stared back and smiled slightly, making him smile in return. She had pearly, white teeth and her canines were longer than normal. Her teeth were in a perfect row, no cavities, and none were missing. A perfect smile. And those LIPS! So full and pink and—GAH! Enough!

"Uh, again, thanks for helping us back there," he said, nodding his head towards the fallen Cinderblock and the watching Titans.

"Um," she said, a blush creeping to her cheeks. "No problem."

"Hey. Aqua!" called the red-headed male, Speedy.

Aqualad sighed and turned to face Speedy, walking away towards his team. The girl watched as his figure got further and further away, but she didn't turn around and do the same. She stayed put.

"Hey, Aqua," said Speedy. "Who's the chick?"

Aqualad looked over his shoulder at Elementa, surprised she was still there. She was watching him. Her hood was pulled down and the breeze made her cloak open, revealing a red tank top and black skinny jeans with black-and-red Converse.

"That's Elementa," Aqualad confirmed to the masked archer.

"Elementa," Speedy said. "Hey, Ellie!" he called to her.

Her eyebrows shot up in shock—at the nickname or the fact she was called, I'll never know—and was quickly in front of the Titans. They jumped in surprise but swiftly regained their composure.

"Y-yes?" she asked, nervous.

"Hey, I'm Speedy," said the red-headed boy as he stuck out his hand to Elementa.

She simply stared at it, as she did to Aqualad, and Aqualad lowered his friend's hand. Speedy gave the aquatic teen a questioning look, Aqualad shook his head in return. Speedy shrugged and looked back at the multi-streaked girl.

"Elementa," was all she said.

"Nice. Hey, thanks for kicking his butt back there. You were great."

"Thanks."

"So…you part of a team?"

"Speedy!" exclaimed Aqualad.

"What, Aqua? She could be a good addition," stated Speedy bluntly.

This caught the attention of Bumblebee, leader of Titans East. She turned away from the Mexican twins and walked over to her two teammates. She gave Elementa a glance and turned to Speedy and Aqualad.

"Who's this, boys?" she asked.

"Elementa," said Speedy.

"Hello," said the new-comer.

"Hey. You were great back there, girl," praised Bumblebee. "Hey, why don't you come back to our house/tower with us and talk? You got some place to stay?"

The girl simply shook her head, a wave of shock washing over the dark-skinned hero.

"Well, COME ON, then! You're coming with us!"

Bumblebee quickly grasped Elementa's wrist and was shocked violently. The shocking-skinned girl snapped her wrist back and took five steps back. Bumblebee hissed at the burning feeling in her arm and palm, trying to suppress the stinging pain.

"I'm sorry!" Elementa exclaimed. "I didn't mean it!"

"Hey, it's…okay," said Bumblebee. "Come on, let's head to the tower."

With that, the Titans West began to make their way to the tower, leaving Elementa very confused. How could she have shocked these people and, yet, they were still treating her as one of their own? She's never experienced such kindness.

"Hey," said Aqualad to her, noticing she wasn't following. "Uh, you coming?"

She smiled and bolted to his side, falling into step with the heroes. She finally felt like she belonged. Even if they just met…

* * *

Aqualad gazed down—because he was a foot taller than her—at Elementa. He watched as her head was held high and a bright smile was plastered on her face. The hood of her cloak was down and her hair flowed like a cape behind her. The red, blue, and yellow streaks caught the light and the yellow seemed to be white—making it seem as though she had red, white, and blue on her ebony hair. He smiled to himself.

Elementa glanced at the blue-and-black suited Titan next to her, finding him smiling down at her. Heat rushed to her cheeks as a blush appeared on her face. She quickly pulled her hood up. Out of her peripheral vision, her eyes raked up and down his body. His very visible abs against his uniform and his black-pupiled eyes that seemed to stare straight into your soul. He had long, muscular arms and legs and was about a foot taller than her. His hair went to his shoulders. Normally, she didn't find guys with long hair attractive but on Aqualad, it fit.

Her hand gently brushed against his and she saw the muscles in his arms tense but relax as she pulled away quickly. A small shock had run thru his arm as their hands touched. He noticed her blushing and her cheeks were a lovely pink.

_She's so beautiful…_ thought Aqualad.

_He's so handsome…_ thought Element.

_If I could have him/her, I would…_ they both thought simultaneously.

* * *

**So…how'd you like it? Good? You guys want me to continue? Please let me know. Comment and Review!**

**--alice**


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

OMG, Everyone, I am so so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time! I, literally, have, like, NO IDEAS anymore!I really am sorry that I haven't updated a lot. It sucks, I know. So please, if you want me to update, send me some of YOUR ideas and I'll gladly take them into consideration.

**I repeat: If you want an update, help me by saying what you would want me to do.**

_WHAT DO YOU WANT TO HAPPEN NEXT? WHAT WOULD YOU DO? WHAT SHOULD I DO TO GET RID OF THIS WRITER'S BLOCK? WHAT SUSPENSEFUL/ROMANTIC/ADVENTUROUS/DRAMATIC THING SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT?_

I'm really sorry for being gone, again. I'll try as hard as I can to update but you must all help me out, please! I'm begging you! Please send me your ideas or thoughts and I shall gladly think about using it. All credit will go to whoever's idea I use, of course, and I'll love you forever. Please, help me!

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE help me!

-alice


End file.
